Oni games
by LadiesOfBlood
Summary: Otogi bank gets an invitation to some sort of school wide event. As they arrive to the activity it is not how they imagined it to be. Can Ookami san and her companions survive or will they lose? Not really thinking of showing any pairings and I MIGHT make a OC but she won't last long probably. I also forgot the mad scientist who likes lollipops name.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiro: **I have typo sickness along with other writer illnesses. So I'll be trying to write something since that's got to be a cure right?

***Everyone except kiro opens there mouth to speak***

**Kiro: Otogi bank meet the Elgang.**

**Elsword: **Kiro just go back to our section.

**Okami: **Whatever dude I mean I don't care anyway.

**Ringo: **Please Kiro write us a story.

_**Chapter 1: Invitation **_

"Meooow!" The cat knuckle screeched as it hit the enemy's face.

A girl with long hazel hair and chestnut brown eyes is the deliverer of the attack. Her hair is tied away at the bottom by a giant white rubber band. She wears a black dress like outfit except its cut off to show her legs. A red torn cloth of some sort hangs proudly on her flat chest. A white belt with pockets around her waist. To finish her outfit she wears brown travelers' boots.

On the ground lies a male student who attempted to kidnap a female peer. A boy with verde colored hair and emerald colored eyes shyly strutted up. He wears a white dress shirt, navy blue dress pants, and casual shoes. The female kitty knuckle wielder punched his arm slightly but of course the gloves or kittens were off. The boy giggled as he shook from her slight embracement.

"Come on Ryoushi we better get back to the bank." The girl barked.

"Yes Ryouko!" Ryoushi chimed back at his love.

They returned to their school bank to the secret part were the bank members lounged. Ringo Akai ran up and hugged Ryouko as she seen her best friend return. Ringo could best be described as red riding hood basket and all. The girl even had scarlet eyes and hair to match. Therefore she is nicknamed red riding hood.

"How did you date go?" Ringo jested manically at the two.

"Ringo! It wasn't a date it was a request!" Ryouko howled as she blushed.

It only earned a giggle from red riding hood though. Ringo knows the girl under the wolf clothing. The type of knowledge and trust Ryoushi yearns for. Aside from red riding hood we have the wolf also known as Ryouko Ookami, the hunter Ryoushi Morino, Liszt Kiriki, Alice Kiriki, mad scientist, Otsuu Tsuruyaga. There all members of the bank only two are missing. Not like they will benefit what will happen next.

"While you guys were out we found a letter in the president's locker." Alice announced while referring to Liszt as the president since he is. Liszt and Alice are cousins as well.

"What it say?" Ryouko said in her normal tone while tilting her head a bit.

"It's an invitation." The president chimed while opening one eye before shutting it again.

"To a ball?" Otsuu wailed as she grabbed her shoulders and wiggled back and forth.

"No to a tournament, apparently someone knows that we have some well trained fighters amongst us." Alice concluded while adjusting her oval glasses.

"Do we all have to fight?" Ringo asked tilting her head sweetly.

"It will be held at five in the park today, all we know is they want us to show up all of us that is." Alice replied.

They all stood or sat in their positions in the room. They took in what they were told which brought slight fear to everyone's hearts. Not for their own safety but for the other members of the bank. School continued and they joined in, trying to act attentive. However even a blind man could tell you their minds were deep in thought.

As they walked up to the park a little before five o' clock they observed the final set up. The speaker, who is a high school student, they do not recognize however, just shifted through papers as she stood at the altar. Nothing fancy a small podium made of wood-found-that-morning and cars to block off the streets.

Many different schools began to pop up at this little meeting. Opponents of all different types popped up one by one. The speaker who has long blonde hair began to bang on the altar under her. Her hair hid all other facial features and her shirt appeared to be a white dress shirt. Thus the meeting began as a familiar a- jerk hole appeared.

"You are all called her to have a petite fight to the unconscious for mere entertainment! If you try to not fight or even so boldly quit…" Snap! Collars snapped around everyone's wrists. "We'll kill you. On that note welcome to the oni games."

Everyone glared or gasps at ever announcement. Did she really mean everything she said? Who is going to fight who? How will this be set up? Are their teams members can fight on? What are these things on everyone's wrists? What are the rules?

"If this is a game then what's the prize?" Ryouko barked.

"The winner will see at the end and remember this is our little secret."

After that something was ejected into their arms. Everyone felt fatigue and collapsed right where they stood. When they awoke they were in their rooms. Ryouko quickly rolled out to see if Ringo was on the top bunk thankfully she is. Ryouko sighed in relief as she seen her best friend sleeping soundly. Then her mind wondered back to last night.

"One thing for sure we got way more than just an invitation." Ryouko whispered as she examined the bracelet.

At school all the teachers looked at the bracelets the members of the _Oni games_ were wearing shyly. Is it possible that this is a new fashion the teachers wondered? The bracelet was a dark blue and thin it also had tiny white circular beads on it. It was beyond torture for Ryoushi who has a fear of being looked at…

**Kiro: **So think of the hunger games then slap yourself.

**Elsword: **Ouch!

**Ookami: **Baka!

**Aisha: **Hey I'm the only one to assault him!

***Otogi bank begins to fight the Elgang***

**Kiro: **I'll try calming them down you guys love and review!


	2. Chapter 2: First game

**Kiro: **So now we can finally start the games!

**Ookami: **At least you're not a total screw up like Ryoshi…

**Elsword: **I'm going to donate you a heart.

**Ryoshi: **It's ok as long as I can protect her-

**Ookami: **Wow talks much? Onto the chapter!

**Rena: **After that I'm going to have a word with everyone. *Death glare*

**Otsuu: **I agree.

**_Chapter 2: First game_**

As they sat in lounge to the bank it was an eerie silence. As if someone here had just murdered someone dear to someone else here. Ryoko sat on the couch with one leg up and her back to Ryoshi who sat properly at the other end. Ringo stood next to Otsu by the food cart in the corner of the room. Alice and the president sat at their desks.

Taro Urashima, and Otohime Ryugu entered through the doors, more relaxed then everyone else. Taro had flirt to his heart's desire earlier and getting what he always gets in return from Otohime. So right now they're just strolling around completely bored. These are the other two members of the club who have no idea what everyone else is going though.

"What's with the funky bracelets?" Taro asked while looking at Otsu.

"We have to wear them for these evil matches were in." Ringo chimed.

"Have fun and be safe!" Otohime chimed back not taking in what was said.

"I swear…" Ryoko began to growl but decided to mumble the rest.

The president smiled at his companions it was nice to see they still had some life left in them. Everyone began to chat away and interact like they would any other day. Then the president was sent a text from a blocked number. Instead of reading it he handed it to Alice.

"It's the set up for the first match-"

"Can we come?" Otohime asked she was sitting on Taro's lap. Liszt just shook his head "no" sweetly.

"Eh hem, as I was saying the match will be held at six tonight-"

"Will it be chilly? Should I bring blankets?" Otsu began to worry. Liszt shook his head "no" sweetly to her like he did before.

"So from what the text implies-"

"How did they get my number?" Liszt said smiling up at Alice from his chair. She turned red so he looked at the rest of the members. They shook their heads sweetly like he did before.

"It's a free for all. Everyone will be set up at different parts of the city." Alice finally was able to finish saying.

Everyone began to feel that worrying feeling return as they began to think over what she had said. They would have to fight each other which seem to be the unthinkable. Majolika, the mad scientist, appeared and then went back to her lab. Her cheery mood couldn't stand the depressing atmosphere. They didn't notice that Taro and Otohime had already left. It was just the participants of the fight left.

They continued life absent mindedly until six o' clock. Ryoshi, Ryoko, and Ringo places are in the western side of their school's territory. Alice and Otsu places are deep in the southern side of another school's territory. The president's place is unknown even to Alice…

"Ringo your small and swift use that to you advantage. Ryoshi luckily for you it's at night use the darkness to win the upper hand." Ryoko said looking both of them sternly in the eyes.

"What will you do Ryoko?" Ryoshi asked totally worried over her.

"Survive like I always do." Ryoko replied hesitantly while looking at the ground.

It was almost as if something broke inside of Ryoko as she uttered her reply to Ryoshi. It's true ever since that regretful day she has survived the only way she could. Fighting the lies, the pain, stress, and everything else the world had threw at her because of _him_. Maybe that's why she strives to be who she is, because she never wants to be like that ever again, so powerless so helpless.

Snapping Ryoko out her daze a water droplet dripped in front of her face. As it hit her nose slightly the liquid was just what she needed. Ryoko's place to fight was under a bridge. The same bridge she saved that kid at. Ryoko smirked as she finally noticed her opponent Ichiro Nakata. She had already beaten him up twice. Her first fight with him was when Ryoshi first helped her.

At the same time Ringo was looking at her opponent. A short girl who looked liked Mimi Usami. Except her hair was scarlet red, just like Ringo. The other female's eyes were hidden behind tinted glasses. The girl also had a weird stance she was bent over with her arms out. As if she was an old lady trying to hug someone.

Ryoshi had gotten lost. That's our loveable screw up for you! Ryoshi was insulting himself as he walked trying to find his spot. Little did he know that this is not a screw up. In fact this is all staged by his opponent. Talk about a sore loser! His opponent is the older brother to Ringo's opponent, just saying cause that's gonna be important later.

Alice's opponent seemed to have the same character traits that Alice has. They both took their heels off and placed them properly near the edge of the stage. These two are the only ones who are actually fighting on a stage. The blonde announcer is also present but just observing from afar. As the bell sounded Alice whipped out a pen and began to survive...

Otsu opponent is a dirty pervert so it's no surprise she won. As the pervert turned around he noticed Otsu's…features and began to drool. Also to Otsu advantage they were fighting near a cleaning store. When the bell ringed the boy chased her like a demented ragdoll! Otsu ran to the cleaning store, grabbed a broom and started smacking!

As Ryoko was about to finish off her opponent he ran like the punk he is! The bell was sounded again as Ryoko turned her head repeatedly. It was odd because she could have sworn someone else was there with intent to harm her. The security to the _Oni games _came out and got in their cars. They drove away in accord allowing her to leave.

Ryoko's not the type to shrug off a feeling like this. As she walked to Ringo's fight she kept her guard up. Everyone knows that this "game" isn't sane nor fair but just how unfair is it? What happens to losers? Ryoko began to get flustered by her very own thoughts. She marched off not noticing the presence is back…

Ringo jogged backwards as the other girl knife cut her shirt a bit. Ringo went left then right as the girl swung her dual knives. Ringo tripped and fell knocking her basket out of her hand and landing on her butt. The other girl let out a fury of slashes at Ringo's chest. Ringo threw her arms up but that only resulted in multiply gashes on her arms.

Then the bell was sounded for the first matches of the _oni games _were now over. Alice was not able to beat her opponent so she would suffer the cost. Ringo match ended in a draw and will be continued later. Ryoshi was able to hunt down his opponent and win the match. Everyone returned home safely for now…all except Alice and the president that is…

**Kiro: **I should and could have written more but I need to upload soon or my readers will think I've abandon them.

**Eve: **Speaking of abandon go work on Abandon elrios your prized story.

**Alice: **Kiro is entitled to work on both stories since she made them.

**Raven: **Whatever just say the ending so we can leave.

**Ryoshi: **Reviews bring happiness! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: When we loose

**Kiro: **Does anyone even read this?

**Ryoshi: **You forgot to put up a copy.

**Okami: **Kiro your as bad as Ryoshi!

**_Chapter 3: When we loose_**

"Still what are we going to do?" Ryoko snarled loudly.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure out something." Ryoshi reassured.

Ryoko blushed slightly at his sweet statement. Otsu was up stairs waiting for costumers. Everyone got to school early so they could figure out what to say to everyone else about Alice and Liszt disappearance. The truth or even part of the truth is not an option. Lying would be hard because then they have to make up something that doesn't involve their parents. How would they explain this to their parents?

At class no teachers asked about the missing members. Students were curious but because of their fear of Ryoko they only started rumors. At lunch Ringo had set up many team work activities for the bank to do. In all honesty everyone was scared but would never show it. If any of them were to lose they would go missing next. So the minutes right now could be their last with each other, so they're going to make the most of it.

At the end of school they just sat lazily in the bank. Then a student came busting through the doors. The male student requested Ryoshi to help him for his favor. According to the boy a girl he loves stop hanging out with him because another male is forcing her to do things. The student asked in return that the bank finds out what.

Ryoshi was walking through the park where the male who he's looking for should be at. A group of boys were in a circle talking and cracking jokes. Ryoshi stood in back round watching from a shrub. One boy looked familiar but Ryoshi couldn't tell why. It was almost as if Ryoshi had unfinished business with this guy. If anything he got a deadly aura from that guy. The guy was also wearing an _oni games _bracelet but was concealing it in his pocket.

Ryoshi felt a pipe to the back of his neck. As he slowly turned he had seen a tall muscular student signaling him to get up slowly. Ryoshi turned again and seen that everyone is aware of his position. It must have been a set up! One guy walked up with blonde hair and punched Ryoshi in the stomach. Ryoshi grabbed his stomach as he cringed over.

Ryoko was furious Ryoshi hasn't returned yet. Ringo sat listening to her best friends ranting. It was just them at the bank at the moment. Requests were slow today so they had lots of time to relax. Ringo took a sip of tea and then asked her why she was so emotional about him being late. It made Ryoko blushed just like Ringo had wanted. Then Ryoko shot up and decide to go look for him.

As they searched the park they found a torn piece of clothing on a shrub. It appeared to be a piece of Ryoshi's shirt. Ryoko took the fabric and went to Ryoshi's house. After the two hunter dogs got a hold of their owner's scent they went charging off to him. This reminded Ryoko of the time she was captured and Ryoshi with the rest of the bank went to save her. Now she felt like she was returning the favor which made her smile.

After reaching an abandon café at the far side of town they looked around. It was odd not a single person was on the streets at all and the air had an eerie smell to it. As they got closer to the door they heard voices. A strong sounding man yelling orders to his subordinates, and a weak sounding man trying to figure out why they stole Ryoshi and not Ryoko. From all the shuffling and yelling it sounded like six guys at the least.

Ryoko put on her kitty knuckles which she had on almost always. She kept her gloves on her white belt which was a good place for her special weapons. Ryoko told Ringo to get back which signaled she was going to do this alone. Ryoko pushed open the doors hard which made the double doors bang. The students in the café all turned to look at the wolf.

A student her size charged at her and she step to the left dodging his jab. Ryoko sent a combo to his chest then finished it off with an upper cut. The guy fell on the floor and Ryoko looked up taunting someone else to charge her. This time two guys a little taller than her came and attacked her. Ryoko dodge as best as she could while sending quick jabs to her opponents. Meanwhile Ringo sneaked in through the back door.

Ringo whipped out her blade from her basket. Ryoshi was under a table in the back of the café. He was duck tapped around his arms, legs, and mouth. As Ringo began to cut Ryoko had just got hit by a pipe. Now she was fighting one guy with a pipe. Ryoko grunted in pain hiding how much it hurt. While she was bent over she rolled missing the pipe swing which was meant for her not the floor. Ryoko looked back at her opponent and gritted her fangs. Ringo finally finished freeing Ryoshi.

Ryoko blocked the pipe with her glove and sent quick jabs with the other to his face. The guy fell to the floor and Ryoko breathed deeply trying to regain her stance. She looked back and taunted the last two guys to come at her. It was the blonde from the park and the big guy with a strong voice. Then the blonde haired guy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the floor. Behind his figure was Ryoshi with his sling shot out.

Ryoko went right then sent a punch to the big guy head. He grabbed her body ignoring the hit and threw her into a table. Ryoko let out a slight whine as her body banged on the wooden table. Ryoko rolled as the guy tried to smash her with both of his big hands. Ryoko was back on her feet and back in her fighting stance. She wasn't going to lose to this guy she kept telling herself. The guy charged at her.

Ryoko crouched down and upper cut him when he got in range. It made the monster of a student wobble backwards slightly. Ryoko let out a combo to his stomach but that seemed to do nothing. He slapped her to the ground. As he stepped forward he felt a sudden pain because Ryoshi had just shot his foot. Ryoshi was firing hard stale bagel pieces that Ringo was rolling into balls. Ryoko shot up with another upper cut.

Then two jabs to both of his cheeks. After that she swiped his feet knocking him to the ground. Ryoko got on top of him and let out a fury of punches to different areas of his face. She didn't sit on his stomach but stood over it cringed over. The guy was down with the last meow that echoed through the café. They left the area chatting and laughing over all that had happened. Ringo was happy to see her troubled friend so happy.

When they were walking Ryoko stiffened. Ryoshi turned only to see who he had thought it to be. Ryoshi got in front of Ryoko with his eyes glaring at the man. Shiro Hitsujikai just smirk his familiar smirk at the sight of Ryoko freaking out at him. He was walking down the street to return his library book he honestly didn't mean to see them. But he wasn't going to pass up a chance at ruining their lives more.

"What a lovely evening." Shiro smiled.

"Yea until you came." Ryoshi replied back.

"That's no way to speak to me. Tell me are you jealous of how I make Ryoko feel?" Shiro whispered wickedly.

"If you hurt Ryoko ever again there is no place on this Earth you will be able to hide from me." Ryoshi answered with all serious in his voice.

Ringo stared at Ryoshi shocked from his cool and decent words and how much he cares for Ryoko. Shiro dropped his smile and frown it was not the response he was hoping for. The members of the Otogi bank turned and walked away. However Ryoshi never took his hatred filled eyes off of Shiro. They all walked home in silence no laughter could escape their lips. It was a sad feeling stuck in the air.

**Kiro: **I won't update in while!

**Everyone: **Review for happiness!


End file.
